Please, Don't Tell
by HummelGleek
Summary: Dave finds stumbles in on Kurt's little secret, and now must try to hide his concern. While the Glee Club continue to ignore Kurt's deteriorating health...Warnings: ED, Mental Illness, Self Harm and Bullying. NOT FINISHED


**Title: Promise, You Won't Tell?**  
**Warnings: Mental illness, ED, self harm, bullying**  
**Author: HummelGleek**  
**Pairings: Dave/Kurt Kurt/Blaine**

**I realize I haven't written in awhile but I started this last month should I continue or throw? **

* * *

*Dave's POV.*

_[I think you have a problem…]_

The kid was tiny, I'm not gonna lie. He stood tall but skinny.  
Like a thin layer of skin stretched over bone. I tried my best to hide my wondrous eyes during a gym class changing. How quickly Kurt would strip his shirt, enough to flash his jutted out rib cage like that bald father of his never even fed him before. And for awhile that's what I thought…

but the way he passed up eating in the cafeteria told me something different.

Okay I'll admit, I'm hard on him sometimes…okay a lot. But he's so weird prancing around like he does. Don't get me wrong though, that doesn't mean I want him dead, but knocking him down and toughening him up never hurt…

Right now I'm walking past Glee Club and Kurt's boyfriend and that annoying brown haired chick are singing. I spy Kurt in the back, his sleeve rolled up and stroking his arm. He looks pained…I walk on hoping no one saw the stalkerish move I just made. I'm skipping some class and wait out around the 'pit' where kids usually go to smoke.

After awhile the bell rings signaling 5th and then lunch. I decide to skip and walk to the bathroom. After all the classes are full and hallways are empty.

The bathroom sounded empty from the outside. As I walking in the door silently closing it behind me, then I heard a slight noise like whimpering. But I shrugged it off; people getting bullied were not unusual. I unzip my pants and go for the piss when I hear a gasp, cough and then heaving…

_Great…someone is puking…_

More strangled coughs, like it really hurt and then a moan. I finished relieving myself and zipped up. I normally wouldn't make it my business but I walked over to the stalls. Another heave, this time it sounded like he vomited as it splashed. I shuddered. A louder, pain-filled cry filled. Carefully I pushed the stall door open with my foot. I felt a weird sensation shoot into me. Seeing Hummel perched over the toilet, away so he wouldn't touch it, with three fingers covered in blood and bile stuck in his mouth and tears streaming down his face. His sleeves rolled up and bag slouching by the wall. "What're you doing?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Kurt's entire body tensed, and he sniffed, his fingers dropping to his sides. "I…uh…" his voice was raspy and painful. "Were your fingers in your mouth?" I questioned. He pulled out a moist towelette and wiped off then turned around. His face and eyes were bloodshot and his gaunt frame was trembling violently.

Then he mewled out slightly, a noise that tugged at my heart-strings.

"_Please,_ don't tell"

It bothered me the rest of the day. "don't don't...tell?" I was caught off guard at that. Usually he had a snappy bitchy comeback. "please Dave! Don't tell anyone! Please!" he whispered desperately like it hurt to talk. Despair grew in my stomach... This kid was killing himself...

Kurt stepped closer, "no no...step back" I said holding my hand out. Kurt looked hurt and upset.

_Could he blame me? The kid just had three fingers jammed down his throat!_

"Okay...okay I won't tell...just...don't...don't do it again" I said and Kurt nodded picking his bag up. I stepped back to let him out. His thin thin legs wobbled as he walked out. "Kurt?" I said. He stopped and flinched, let out a questioning whimper.

"where you throwing up food?" I asked stupidly.

Kurt merely walked on.

My dreams scared me.

I would be running, because I heard the terrible gag from the bathroom. And Hummel's boyfriend and Glee friends would stand around. Because they didn't care. I was banging on the stall door. Hearing Kurt gag, gasp, and whimper for help. suddenly a loud thud.

And when I got the door open he was slouched against the wall. As limp and lifeless as his school bag. Blood was pouring down his chin. His eyes were closed. The entire toilet was blood. Blood everywhere.

Then I woke up. Angry. Why was I dreaming about him? What the hell?

I didn't even like the fucking kid...

* * *

**._. If you want me to continue it I will, I dunno I feel its a little dry...but if you want more I'll do it~ Just comment if you want more, And what you want to see **

**(Its in Dave's point of view, of course it's a tad harsh, he'll soften up ^-^) **


End file.
